This invention relates to a carton which is particularly but not only suitable for accommodating beverage containers such as cans and which incorporates a “strap-type” carrying handle which is automatically set up into a position of use as the carton is being closed after having been loaded.
Beverage cartons which include carrying handles and indeed, strap type carrying handles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,570 (Lazerand et al) discloses a packaging carton for beverage cans which has a strap type handle. The handle strap has a central user portion exposed to view in a handle access aperture in top wall of the carton, extends across the top wall and has opposite ends which terminate in respective ones of a pair of end closure flaps which are hinged to the top wall. The handle strap is reinforced by a separate strip of reinforcing material, for example, a fibrous tape.
WO 97/07031 (Riverwood International Corporation) discloses a packaging carton for beverage cans having a handle strap secured at each end thereof to an outer face of an end closure panel of the carton between a pair of cuts which extend across the hinge between the top panel and the respective end closure panel. As the carton is lifted via the handle, the provision of a fold line extending between the pairs of cuts on the top panel allows the portions bounded by the cut lines to deflect inwardly.